1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in ear buds. More particularly, the present two-in-one ear buds with a light-up cable provides two pairs of ear buds that allows two people to listen to music and further provides the wiring from the connector to the ear buds to be illuminated and light based upon the music.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98:
Many people listen to music or other audio performances though headphones or ear buds that connect to an audio player. For many people that listen to music there is a need to share the audio signal with a friend. Most audio players have a single phone jack, and when the user wants to share the audio signal with another person they must give the other person one of the ear buds and therefor can only listen to half of the stereo signal. The problems with ear buds that are currently available are that the ear buds do not allow the user to share music with their friends. Some people use a “Y” splitter, but this requires the splitter and a separate set of ear buds to share the sound. The use of four ear buds creates four separate sets of ear buds and there is no prior art where the left-left and right-right ear buds can be combined or connected when a single person wants to enjoy the music.
Because there are two sets of ear buds there is a need to reduce the multiple sets of cables that are used with the multiple ear buds. The cable is designed as a flat cable and includes a magnet or multiple magnets that join the pairs (four cables) of left-left and right-right into a joined left and a right set of wiring and the ear buds are coupled to provide a single left and right or a pair of left and a pair or right separate ear buds.
There are a further improvements that where the audio cable has LED lighting that illuminates the cable in sequence with the music. There have been several jump ropes that play music and illuminate with the music. While these patents provide illumination of the jump rope with the music they are not ear buds that can be inserted into the ears and illuminate based upon the music from an audio device.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Publication number 2002/0154784 was published on Oct. 24, 2002 discloses an Earphone signal Check Device. This publication allows a person to visually check the earphone connection on a cell phone. While this publication provides an LED indicator it does not operate with music to synchronize lighting with the music.
U.S. Publication number 2013/0288860 discloses a jump rope with Lights and Music. The jump rope is a self-contained device the both produces music and lights that flash while the jump rope is being used. This publication does not provide a connection to an external music source and does not provide for the lights to synchronize with the sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,983,437 issued on Jul. 19, 2011 to Hammond Wong et al., and discloses an Earphone Set with Detachable Speakers or Subwoofers. While the patent discloses a separable set of speakers it is only operable for use with a single person.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,401 issued on Jul. 9, 2013 to Steven Swain et al., and discloses a Multi-User Headset Teaching Apparatus. In this patent the multiple headsets are retained on a base and exist as separate pieces. This patent may show multiple ear pieces, the ear pieces are not connectable so a single user can retain all of the ear buds.
What is needed is a set of ear buds that can be separated to allow two people to listen to stereo music, for the cables to be connectable, and for the cable to include illumination that operates is sequence with the music. The proposed invention provides this solution as a two-in-one light-up ear buds.